U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,158 to Conrad W. Eskelinen disclosed a gun trigger lock comprising a pair of complimentary housings that overlay opposite sides of the gun trigger guard. However, it still has the following drawbacks:
1. For unlocking the pair of complimentary housings, the release button (26) is straightly depressed to retract the latch plate (40) having teeth (38) formed thereon. The depression force on the button (26) is directly applied to tension the spring (46) when retracting the latch plate (40) without the aid of any force-saving mechanism, such as a biasing lever or linkage device having long arm of force. So, it requires a heavy force for depressing the button (26) when unlocking the gun lock. PA1 2. The locking and unlocking mechanism is complex. For instance, a lock plate (60) should be further provided between the chords (52) and the latch plate (40), thereby increasing the installation inconvenience and the production cost. PA1 3. The release button (26) is resiliently provided at a side portion of the housing especially adapted for the depression by a user's thumb, but limiting the unlocking orientations and increasing unlocking inconvenience.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional gun trigger lock and invented the present simplified firearm lock.